


Mistletoe

by ImaginationManiac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, One-Shot, holiday fic, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationManiac/pseuds/ImaginationManiac
Summary: Ron Weasley accidentally breaks Mrs. Weasley's Christmas tree topper so you and Fred run to a shop to find another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***I Just Love the Holidays***

“What type did my mum want us to buy again?” Fred asks you as you both walk up the snow covered path to a decorations shop.  
“A tree topper that looks cheerful, colorful, and inexpensive...Ronald broke the star one earlier.” You answer. Your hand is intertwined with his, though you are both wearing gloves along with heavy warm clothing. Fred’s ginger hair sticks out wonderfully from his hat, and his cheeks are red from the cold though his face is white.  
“I don’t understand why we even need one in the first place. They’re a waste!” Fred always tends to question everything, but it was one of the things that made you love him that much more. After all, you did the same, just in different ways.  
“We need one because it makes the tree look pretty.” He tries speaking again before you cut him off. “...and we need the tree to look pretty so that everyone has something pretty to look at, get me?” You explain this to him, even though your answer made little sense to even yourself.  
“But there’s already pretty stuff to look at in the house!” You laugh as Fred’s attempts at arguing. “...there’s food and photographs and blankets and pillows!” He says, his reaction making you giggle.  
“Yes but those things are usual, we see them everyday, and everywhere.” You explain back to him, enjoying your darting conversation.  
“Okay, but there’s you, you’re pretty and unique and nice to look at.” He says, and this time you don’t even argue back.  
“You’re sweet, love.” You feel yourself blush at his tender compliment. By now you were nearing the door to the shop. It looked warm and cozy inside, and you couldn't wait to get out of the harsh cold. Fred opens the door for you and you both walk in, still holding hands. The shop isn’t extremely large, but every wall is lined with a shelf that is filled to the brim with Christmas decorations.  
“What about this one love?” Fred shows you a strange topper with a miniature Santa Claus showing his bum off.  
“I like it but your mum won’t” You laugh, leading Fred to the back of the store where they had their sale items. Most of them were broken or missing parts except for one on a tall shelf you couldn’t reach.  
“Fred, will you grab that one?” You ask, as he was quite a bit taller than you.  
“...the one with the red ribbon.” He reaches up and gets it.  
“Well it’s the only one that seems fully intact.” He says.  
“It’s pretty.” It is a simple ornament, but the colors it emitted from the reflections of the light would make it look lovely on the tree.  
“Hey look-” Fred says, pointing to the topper. “...Mistletoe.” Sure enough, the topper has a branch of mistletoe hanging from it. Fred smiles adorably at you, and holds the ornament over your head. You grin widely and hold his face with your hand, then kiss him dearly on the lips. You break your kiss only when you see the shop owner staring you down from the corner of your eye.  
“We’ll take this one!” Fred says from across the room. You pay for the topper (it was quite inexpensive), and you both walk out of the store into the snow.  
“Remind me to thank Ron for being stupid enough to break our tree topper.” Fred says, and you lean in for more kisses.


End file.
